oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Karoshi
?,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Bara Bara no Mi | dfename = Chop-Chop Fruit | dfmeaning = Split Up; Section | dftype = Paramecia}} Karoshi is a pirate, and the Ace of Hearts for the Monk Pirates. Being a former member of CP9, he obtained his epithet of Salaryman because he did his job with the mentality of a business worker, but he prefers to be known as Datsusara these days. After joining the Monk Pirates, he ate the Bara Bara no Mi, becoming a Splitting Man. Appearance Karoshi is taller than average, and very muscular due to his training as CP9. He likes to spike his jet black hair up, and has trimmed his beard to have three triangles along his jaw line. As was common for an agent of Cipher Pol, Karoshi commonly wore a black suit with a white dress shirt; something he still wears today. He will also wear a pair of black shades most of the time. Personality History Having been an orphan without anyone to take care of him, or even a name, he was found by a member of the World Government. It was decided that he would be taken in to be raised as the perfect weapon for Justice. He was given the name Karoshi, and raised to believe he should give his life for his work. He was trained in Rokushiki at a young age and showed great promise in it, quickly mastering the techniques and joining the ranks of CP9. He was believed to have been a success, until he was given the mission to eliminate the "Mad Monk", where he killed his fellow agents to join the pirate. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Karoshi has eaten the Bara Bara no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit, effectively turning him into a Splitting Man. The greatest strength of this fruit is that it protects users from slashing attacks by allowing them to separate their body. If a cutting attack successfully hits Karoshi, his body will merely split itself, resulting in zero damage taken. This damage immunity only protects him from slashing attacks, though he can avoid damage, from blunt attacks or Haki based ones, by separating his body before his is hit so that they only hit air. When he splits part of his body, it can fly in a spherical area around him. Only his feet are incapable of such a feat, and as such, his area of maneuverability stays anchored to his feet, moving with them. Through training, Karoshi managed to increase the radius of the sphere considerably. Fighting Style Being a former member of CP9, Karoshi is a master of Rokushiki, a martial art that is used almost exclusively by the World Government. Through intense training, practitioners of this martial art are said to have superhuman bodies. There are six techniques to learn, with each one acting as a piece of the puzzle. These techniques include: blindingly fast movement, kicking the air for midair movement, making ones body go limp to dodge attacks, hardening ones body to be strong as steel, creating air blades with powerful kicks, and turning ones finger into a body piercing bullet. If someone has fully mastered these six pieces, it becomes possible to use Rokushiki's secret true form by combining them all together at once. This secret form produces a powerful shock wave that rips through the body. Before becoming a pirate, although he was proficient enough with the techniques, he never created his own variations. After eating the Bara Bara no Mi though, his creative juices have been flowing, making an abundance of variations by combining his new Devil Fruit power with his Rokushiki. He had even grown skilled enough that he was set to learn the secret technique, though he had left the Cipher Pol before learning anything other than its existence. After telling Daikaku that there is a seventh technique that can only be taught to masters of the other six, he figured out the secret of this technique and taught Karoshi how to learn this skill. This has led to him becoming a true Rokushiki master. Soru A technique for moving faster than the eye can follow. By kicking the ground repeatedly within a instant, one gains an abundant surge of kinetic energy, giving them access to such speeds. Geppo Kami-e Tekkai Rankyaku Shigan By thrusting an outstretched finger, Rokushiki users can pierce the human body without the need of a gun. Karoshi has trained his finger strength enough that he can pierce armour as easily as paper before using Haki to strengthen it even further. He is incredibly dexterous as well, making his Shigan strikes very quick and accurate. This happens to be Karoshi's favourite Rokushiki technique, and is also the one he is most skilled at. After eating the Bara Bara no Mi, it is also the one technique that he has created the most variations for. *'Shigan: 4 Round Clip': Karoshi prepares for this technique by making an gun shape with his index finger and thumb while the rest of his fingers are curled shut. Bending his thumb in and saying "bang" while pointing at someone, he separates his finger from the knuckle and sends it flying towards his target as full speed. The idea that a finger would fly at someone is so ridiculous to most people that they don't even notice it until after they have been shot. Because he can control the flight path his finger takes, he is a highly accurate shot; and since it isn't attached to his body, this Shigan can completely pierce the body, making it as deadly as a real gun. He can fire a total of four shots before needing to reload, i.e. the number of fingers on his hand he has, minus the thumb. After firing the first shot, he will point the middle finger to fire next if he needs to, and so on. *'Shigan: 12 Round Clip': Very similar to his "4 Round Clip", Karoshi makes a gun shape with his index finger and thumb again. After bending his thumb in and saying "bang", he separates with finger at the finger joint instead of the knuckle. This makes his bullets smaller and less powerful with this technique, though they are faster. Since there are three joints on each finger, and four fingers to fire from, he has more shots to fire. *'Shigan: Buckshot': *'Shigan: Desert Eagle': *'Shigan: Bazooka': Haki Having had no skill at Haki while in CP9, he has since been trained by Daikaku. Thanks to his strong willpower, he now has a very powerful Haki, with full control over both types. Karoshi leans more towards Busoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Other Skills Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Komachi Shōkichi from Terraformars. *His name means "death from overwork" in Japanese. **This is something seen by many salarymen in Japan, which is where his epithet comes from. **His alias that he prefers to be called means "setting oneself free from the life of a white-collar worker" or "quitting a job as a salaryman and launching an independent business". *His birthday, 24/7, is a reference to the heavy workload he took on. *The author has received permission to use the Bara Bara no Mi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former World Goverment Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans